Sonic-Pokemon Legends
by ZachaRicO
Summary: Legendary Pokemon: mysterious, powerful beings. Very few have met even one of these awesome creatures and lived to tell the tale. These are the stories of Sonic and his friends' encounters with these incredible creatures. One-shot series #BeLegendary


**The Pokemon Company wants to make this year legendary, do they? Challenge accepted!**

* * *

Legend 1: The Master of Time and Space

Before, power was surging forth, overwhelming them. Now, it was drawing back at a frightening rate. The portal to the new world had disappeared, replaced by a vortex of madness threatening to swallow them all.

"This is bad," Cynthia said.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Tails!" Sonic said hurriedly, turning to his friend. "We need to know what's up with this portal! Can you break it down for us?"

"I'm trying, but the signal to the Miles Electric is all messed up!" Tails replied, showing him his screen.

"Hold it," Dr. Eggman said, pulling out his own tablet. He held it up, pushed a few buttons before closely analyzing it. Then his eyes widened. "No! This can't be!"

"What is it?" Dawn asked fearfully.

"This vortex is a black hole full of negative energy that threatens to swallow us! If it's not stopped, all of Sinnoh will be destroyed!"

"What can we do?" Amy asked.

In response, the lake guardians, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie turned to Ash, Dawn, and Brock. Using telepathy, they pleaded with them to help calm Dialga and Palkia, the Legendary Pokemon who created the vortex. "How can we help?" Dawn asked in response. The guardians replied by asking them to keep everyone safe while they calmed the two angry Pokemon. With that, they slowly flew up and began to stop the madness created by Team Galactic. Azelf bottled up the portal to keep it from swallowing everything, while Uxie and Mesprit worked to calm the two angry Pokemon. The two Pokemon's violent demeanor started to give way to a slow and steady breathing. As they appeared to calm down, it looked as though everything was about to end.

But the rage of Dialga and Palkia was not so easily quenched. Their violent demeanor returned, worse than before, as they used their signature attacks to blast the lake guardians away, while the portal's threat doubled. It was now so violent that everyone had to dig their feet into the ground to stop from being sucked in. This proved to be too much for Dawn's Piplup, who started to fly into the portal.

"PIPLUP!" Dawn screamed, leaping after it to save it.

"Dawn, NO!" Ash cried, grabbing onto her hand to stop her from getting swallowed by the black hole. The two of them were now on the edge of the ground they stood on, mere inches away from oblivion. Ash's feet slowly started to slide along the ground as the portal's pull grew ever stronger.

"No!" Eggman grunted. "This can't be happening! Dialga and Palkia refuse to stop! What do we do now?!"

"The lake guardians couldn't calm them," Cynthia breathed fearfully. "What can stop them now?"

"No," Knuckles groaned, clenching his fists. "We were so close."

"It's impossible," Eggman moaned. "At this rate, all of time and space will be swallowed by this destructive madness!"

At this, Sonic perked up. "Wait," he said, turning to him. "What did you say?"

"All of time and space will be destroyed!" Eggman replied.

"Time and space?" Sonic repeated. "How does that -"

"Dialga is known as the embodiment of time," Cynthia explained. "It has the power to bend time to its will. Concurrently, Palkia is known as the embodiment of space. It can warp space to its will, with some legends even claiming that it can create another reality altogether."

"The embodiments of time and space," Sonic said in amazement. He then turned to Tails. "Tails, how many Chaos Emeralds do we have?"

"Between you, me, and Knuckles, we have three," Tails replied, "but how will that solve anything?"

"Don't you get it?" Sonic explained. "The Chaos Emeralds have the ability to warp time and space. They might be the key to calming Dialga and Palkia!"

"What?" Eggman said. "That's ridiculous! What makes you think that just because the emeralds can warp time and space they'll take down the masters of time and space?!"

"I don't know," Sonic said, "but we're practically out of options at this point. We can't fight two legends at once, and the only ones who can calm them are too busy bottling up that portal. If there's any hope, it's in the Chaos Emeralds."

Eggman put his chin in his hand and thought this over a moment, then nodded. "Perhaps you're right," he said. "But the only way the Chaos Emeralds can help us is if we have all seven. And you only have three!"

"Four," Cynthia interrupted him.

"Hm?"

She reached into his pocket and pulled out the fourth emerald. "This makes four." She handed it to Sonic before pulling two emeralds out of her coat and giving them to him. "And these make six."

"Wha - where did you get those?" Eggman asked.

"Team Galactic was hoarding them," she explained. "I heard they had three, but these were the only two I could find in their possession."

"Well, I got the third one," Eggman explained.

"But we still only have six," Brock said. "What about the seventh?"

"AUGH!"

Everyone turned sharply and saw that Ash had lost his footing. He and Dawn were being sucked into the portal.

"NO!" Sonic screamed, running at them. He leapt towards the portal, reaching for Ash, and they disappeared into the maelstrom.

"SONIC!" Tails cried, reaching out before letting his hand fall.

"Great, just great," Eggman groaned. "That was our last hope, and Sonic just took it with him to his grave."

"No, wait!" Brock said, pointing to the portal. "Look!"

Everyone looked and, to their shock, saw a golden light glimmering in the heart of the vortex. Then it exploded into brilliance, blinding them all for a moment, before something burst out of it.

"What?!" Eggman cried.

"Sonic!?" Cynthia exclaimed.

Sure enough, it was Sonic, glowing with a bright golden glow and holding onto Ash and Dawn with his hands. They descended back to the ground, where Ash and Dawn brushed themselves off. "Are you two okay?" he asked them.

"We are now," Ash nodded, "thanks to you."

"What?" Eggman said in astonishment. "You had the seventh Chaos Emerald, Ketchum?"

"Uh...no," Ash replied in confusion.

"I did," Dawn replied. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I found it some time ago, but I never realized what it was. Looks like I just got my answer."

"We can discuss this later," Sonic said. "Right now, it's time to end this battle once and for all." With that, he shot up into the air to face the raging Legendary Duo.

"Go get 'em, Sonic," Ash said to himself hopefully. "You're our only hope now."

* * *

 **This is technically unfinished, as I wanted to write in the battle between Super Sonic and Dialga and Palkia. The Team Galactic arc, if I'm correct, was seen as a step in the right direction for villain arcs in the anime, but the ending is seen as a let-down.** **The next two generations made up for this by including one strong villain arc each: Team Rocket in Unova, and Team Flare in Kalos. Of the two, Team Flare is seen as the pinnacle of villain arcs, with proper build-up and an incredible finale. But I digress...**

 **The idea of this one shot was to remedy Galactic's shortcomings with a proper climactic battle. Unfortunately, I decided that I'd waited too long to start this series, so I cut it short. If you want to see the battle, then feel free to say so, because I'll publish it if enough people ask.**

 **This is the beginning of a year-long one-shot series featuring Legendary Pokemon interacting with Sonic and his friends. Each month, I'll be posting a new story corresponding to that month's legendary distribution.**


End file.
